life_in_the_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bliss~Angel/Haiii.
Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Meep. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: *Finishes and gets water* Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ .. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *notices it's 7* I gotta gooooooooooo Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Quickly gets dress, kisses Gabe on the cheek and sees Daniel waiting for her outside* D: *Waits for her* K: *Teleports there* Hi! Remember this isn't a date, it's an outing. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: Yeah Yeah Yeah, Get in the car... K: Nice way of complimenting, idiot. D: -.- K: *Gets in, they magically get there* Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ OOOH Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall FUCK. BATTERY DEATH. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Plug it in and use it .-. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D/K: *At the Bar/Club* D: They have friendly drinks for tee- (DUDE- Wait, I'll sneak. Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ ^^,. -.- Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall OKAY BUT IF SHE COMES I'M TAKING THE THING OUT Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: They have friendly drinks for teens, You want one? K: Sure, I guess. D: Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna ..I have a feeling he's going to get Kendall drunk and then have her sleep with him... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: Lemme take a selfie....*Pulls out phone* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna xDDD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: Here *Hands her pure liquor* K: Hm *Takes it drinks it* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: O.o Why does it taste weird?? D: I don't know... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *After a while, She takes more sips* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: I feel energized... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: Wanna dance? K: Sure.... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K/D: *Dance* K: *Gets sleepy* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: I don't feel good...Could you take me home? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: Sure, *Takes her to his car, BUT doesn't take her to the place she calls home* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: I wonder if Kendall's having a good time... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Yeah...*Feels sleepy* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Walks to his bed, thinking it's her bed and sleeps* D: Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Jade is using her empathy powers just in case... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: *Hovers over her, Smiling, What he does next shall be unknown but a scream is heard* K: Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Screams* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: *Screams?* Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ RAPE. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Kicks* STOP. D: *Grabs her* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna She's gone..? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: GABE *Cries and kicks him in his dick* Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ bitch use magic. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: D: *Groans* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Jumps off the bed and tries to run out the room but the door is locked from the inside* D: I trapped you, Magic is blocked here Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: N-No.. *Falls* D: *Everything blacks out in this scene* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna OH SHIT ITS THAT EPISODE ON CHARMED... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna IN* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Passed out* D: *Long gone* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: A/L/J: *Passed out* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Covered in a white towel* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: *Sleep* J: *<<<* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Next day? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Yep! Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: 18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Bliss~Angel (talk) 18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)~~Next Day18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)~18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Bliss~Angel (talk) 18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)18:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)~~ Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ http://youtube.com/watch?v=gsHdrW8xshoBruna - UmbrellaYouTube · 4:13 · 2 years agoDireitos autorais para ©umgprerelease O melhor trabalho de inglês do colégio Objetivo! Cover feito pela Bruna fazendo a performance da música Umbrella. Orien... . Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Wakes up* Huh....Where am I... Some random girl: Excuse me, Mr.Austhole wanted us to give you this... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: SRG: *Hands her breakfast* K: Can you tell me where am I...? SRG: You're at Austhole Hills, K: What happened last night...? SRG: You partied hard... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: SRG: *Shows pictures* K: ....I don't remember this... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: *Sleeps?* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: SRG: Well, You had big sips of course... K: Hmmm.... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Some random boy: Woah...*Looks at Kendall* SRG: Would you get out and let the poor girl get dressed??! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: SRG/SRB: *Leave* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Gets dressed and leaves* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Skips to Gabe's Dorm* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: GABE I'M HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: *Throws pillow at Jade* WAKE. UP. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: :3 Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: WHYYYY!? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: I don't wanna be up alone... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: I was dreaming about me with purple hair! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: THEN DYE YOUR HAIR PURPLE BITCH... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: I'm to lazy! And what if it looks bad on me!? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Dude, You have blue/pink/red and it never looks bad, Just sayin. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Looks for Gabe who seems to still be sleep* Hmm I guess I'll go to Ellie's... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Thanks :3 And your the orange in your hair is a REALLY niceeee. :3 Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ x3 Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Teleports to Ellie's* Hey Hey Hey! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Where were you last night? K: I don't even remember, But what matters now is that I'm home! Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: :3 Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: I guess.. K: So whatcha' doin'? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: *Is playing My Little Pony on phone :3* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: We were talking about hair and stuff... K: Oh! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: *Visits Ellie* Hey Sis! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall DAMN. GTG Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna NOOOOOO, DON'T LEAVE ME. Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ BYEEE1!!! <333333333333333333 ** Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna STAY SAFE AND INNOCENT BABE <3 XD Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Wanna RP more? Or stop? Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ We should stop cutie Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna D: Alright :3 Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Okay, I'm back and even though I know no one is here, it is 9:54 AM xD Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna joined the chat 20 minutes ago Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: I'm here babeee! :3 Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna ....Hello? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: POUND CAKE. ANSWER. PWEASE Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna joined the chat 9 minutes ago Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: I'll brb. Gotta switch. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna joined the chat Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: Backszie. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: OMFG NAKIYAH Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna I like to go by Saint Nakiyah but that works. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: HI Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Haiii. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: I WAS DREAMING OF KENDALL'S STORYLINE PLOT/WHATEVER SO I'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO- Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Hold up, I heard something about Justin Timberlake in my house Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Oh god...xDD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: ANYWAYS I WAS DREAMING OF KENDALL'S STORYLINE PLOT/WHATEVER SO I'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna What will you do next? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Slowly Kendall remembers what happened that night Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Someone (Justin) accidentally touches her and an image of Daniel touching her begins to haunt her Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: When Kendall does fully remember, she'll have a breakdown and attack Daniel. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna ;O Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna * Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna I have a few ideas for Jade and Ari... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: But I'- SPILL Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Someone murders Arianna.... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Jade goes on X-Factor? I still haven't thought about it.. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Yeah xD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall WHAT IF JADE THINKS THE POSSIBLE MURDERER IS KENDALL OR ELLIE? (Since they were the last two to have problems with her) Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall . Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna That seems right... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna But what if the REAL murderer is the AP? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: I EVEN HAVE THE DOCTOR'S SCRIPT WHEN KENDALL AND ELLIE GO THERE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED. (A confirmation of the rape) Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall OMFG YESH Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: A: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl&img... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: L: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl&img... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Well I knew that Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna xD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: "We found trauma to vaginal area" "So, I was raped?" "Likely but not sure. There was no insertion" < All I have. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna :3 I have no idea what to say to that...But its a good scene! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Eh, Thanks! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: THERE IS AN NSYNC MEGAMIX. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna http://youtube.com/watch?v=063bmDS8N4gHow To: Get Frizz Free Curls with a DiffuserYouTube · 2:52 · 4 days agoCurly hair and April rain showers are a surefire recipe for frizz, but with a few helpful tools, you can create perfectly defined curls anytime. Senior Edito... ....All I can think about is Leigh-Anne now..... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Link? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall http://youtube.com/watch?v=7qddunKG2BE *NSYNC Megamix Best HitsYouTube · 14:53 · 75 days agoN Sync Megamix All Mixed Up 2014. Enjoy! :) © Zomba Recording LLC No Copyright Infringement Intended. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Its great so far :# Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall http://youtube.com/watch?v=alMTzft_pwM *NSYNC - Justifier's All Mixed Up Megamix (2012)YouTube · 15:16 · 2 years ago(SEE BELOW FOR COPYRIGHT INFORMATION) After many years, my NSYNC "All Mixed Up" project has finally materialized in the form of this Megamix. While it might ... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: *Teleports Ellie here* WHAT DO YOU THINK!? *Shows her purple hair* http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: HUH- Oh...It looks great! Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Thanks! *Hums I want to hold your hand..* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: *Goes back to reading Cosmopolitan Magazine* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: ELLIEEEEEEEEE *Plops next to her* E: Hey Hey Hey! Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Kendall! Did Gabe like your hair!? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: He didn't see me yet, He was sleep all day yesterday Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Mr.Asshole, Sleep? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Ahhh. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: Yep! Anyways, Remember my friend yesterday? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: The annoying creep? Yeah..I do... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: Well, He took me out yesterday, I don't actually remember what happened, But I'm sure it was fun... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Don't get mad at me but umm..What do you mean by 'fun'? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: *Looks at Jade: That doesn't seem right...* K: -.- You think I'd wanna hit the sheets my ex-boyfriend???? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: ...As long as you didn't get drunk.... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: That's not what I meant...I mean, Did we give you a drink? That's some teen crap that was really some drink that made you drunk? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: he* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: Nope, He gave me fruit punch Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Alrightie then... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: But..There's still something I don't get... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: Hm? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: *Bursts in* THE KING HAS ARRIVED. E: Duke Of Dicks is here, Yay. *Sarcasm* K: *Giggles* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: I don't remember inviting Justin Bieber here... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Wait..Who's dorm are we in? Or where are we? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Shut up, Nicki. I'm here to see my sister. (They're in Jade/Marzie's dorm, Ellie/Kendall/Justin are just visiting) Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: -.- Would you stop with the annoying nick name? .-. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Stop calling me Bieber... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: I'll pass xD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: What do you want Justin? J: *Puts his hand on Kendall's shoulder* Aunt Lilliah wants us to visit her for Spring Break K: *Gets images of what happened the previous night and screams, falls off the chair and backs into the corner* J: O.o WHAT??? K: *Shakes* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: What's wrong Kendall!? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: O.o *Looks at her* K: STOP *Slaps Ellie/Justin/Jade's hand away* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Well then... *Tries to help her* K: *Kicks him in that area* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: *Realize* That dick fucking raped her! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: O.O E: *Backs away* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall IT'S TO EARLY TO FIND OUT XD Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna D: NOOOO. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: *Goes back to normal* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall xD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: *Hands Justin ice and hands Kendall water* K: Thank you... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Are you okay Kenny? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: Yep, I just need air! *Stands up and goes for a walk* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Something tells me she's not okay... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: *Follows her* E: Just let it go, I'm sure it was one of mini freak outs she always tell me about! Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Alright I guess.. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Should I try out for X-Factor? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Go for it! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Kendall, wait! K: *Looks back* You.... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Yeah Me K: What do you want... J: Questioning you. K: -.- Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: What was that, back there? K: Mini freak out, I saw something on your head Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: What if the don't like it!? What if they hate me!? *Shakes Ellie* I COULD BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE SCHOOL! Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: -.- First *Pulls away* Stop shaking me, Two, You sing alot. You sound pretty good. I'm sure, They'll accept you, Put you in a group, Soon you'll be like Little Mix *Winks at the camera* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: THANK YOUUU. *Hugs* Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Ummm, You welcome.... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna When should Jade go on le X-Factor!/ Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Bullshit. I know a scream and reaction like that. K: How would you know? J: Ellie's experienced Sexual Harrassment. Her scream was terrifying. It's one of the reasons why (IDK YOU CHOOSE) I protect her. Kendall, Is someone touching you? K: For the last time, No. No one is touching me. Why do you care, All you do is bang Marzie until the headboard breaks. J: *Grabs her hand and pulls her close* It may not seem like I care, But I do. Tell me the truth... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna Marie said chatzy is blocked. D: Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: I don't know. I hardly remember anything from last night.- (HOW???) Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna IDK. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Wait, I'll make a new one Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna NOT NOW. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall HOW? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna She's not even on her laptopp. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall OHHHHHHHHHHH Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: K: I don't know, I hardly remember anything from last night J: Last night? Weren't you with Gabriel? K: Yes but An old friend of mine took me out... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: Male/Female...? K: Male. His name was Daniel, Actually, He was my ex-boyfriend but- J: *Takes her to the Doctor* K: O.O WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME??? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: J: It's better to know now, then dying later. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Ellie... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Wait, If Marie's not on her laptop then what is she onnnnnnnnn? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Hmm? *Looks at her* Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Something is wrong... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna She's not the computer at all Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall OOOOH Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: What....? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Where is Rachie/Levi/Marzie/Kendall/Lucy/Justin/Kendall/Gabe/Arianna? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: E: Kendall and my Brother went for a walk, I don't know where the rest are.... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall BATTERY DEATH. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: Alright... Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: J: NO. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall I DON'T WANT MY SISTER CATCHING ME ON THIS WHILE CHARGING SO, CAN WE CONTINUE LATER? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna D: Alrightttt. Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna How lond does it takeee? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna long* Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ joined the chat Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall BACK Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall I've decided when my sister comes, I'll close the laptop. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Damn it, Whoever's knocking on the door they need to leave... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Nakiyah, Marie.......? Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall OMFG YOUR NAMES ARE IN ORDER Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Huh? Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ OKAY SO I AM SOOO HAPPY. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall M >>>>> N (Marie >>>>> Nakiyah) Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ I WATCHED YOU & I AND OMFG I HAVE 32 TUMBLR FOLLOWERS AND 122 NOTES ON A SILLY PIC Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ OMFG TRUE L-M-N Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: http://yourchoosenone.tumblr.com/post/83... << see how many notes that shit has Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall DAMN Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Belle has her own tumblr? Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Yesh. Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ #BenWinstonForPresident Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall So... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall ... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall NAKIYAH WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU, I WAS JUST TALKING TO YOU 39 MINUTES AGO Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall LIKE COME ON I WANNA RESTART XD- WELL START AGAIN Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Okay Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Crampssssssssssssssssssssss Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ ouch Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Okay, Back (Again) I may be in and out a little so don't worry, I'm not dead. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall IMAGINE PERRIE SINGING LET IT GO... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall THERE'S ALREADY GIFS OF YOU & I Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ I know there a gifs bitch Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Our mafia is quick Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Perrie singing let it go.. Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Poor babe harold had gotten a cold that day Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall Poor dude Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ Yeah, in the closeup he has his eyes look kinda red and he just looks sick Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ my poor babe Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna I'm backszie babes <3 Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/ web Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna http://youtube.com/watch?v=V_j3O00xm7EOne Direction Tour Video Diary 3♥ Vas Happenin' ManYouTube · 5:53 · 2 years ago I love this video dairy <3 Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: xD Ikr. Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall FINALLY NAKIYAH XD Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: xd Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: so Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: whatdowedo Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna RP duhhhh/ Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: START (If we're ready that is) Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: ... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: ... Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: uh.. but i dont remember except the rape drama? Naki/Jade/Scott/Arianna: ... Lala/Ellie/Justin/Kendall: Eh, That's all I remember too. Marie/Marzie/Gabriel/: Category:Blog posts